Pups save a father
by pressurized
Summary: The pups were enjoying themselves on the beach until Captain Turbot calls Ryder to send Zuma to Seal Island. When he arrives, he gets an unexpected surprise.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here's the next story. Now, it was supposed to be a single-chapter story, but due to the notes and the fact that it went over 3000 words it's separated in two chapters. Read, review and enjoy.**

 **PUPS SAVE A FATHER**

* * *

It was noon in Adventure bay, and Raven was talking to Rocky considering his crush on a certain pup.

"So, you're saying…?" Raven asked.

"Yes, I have a crush on Frostbite. But I don't know if she feels the same." Rocky replied with a blush.

"Oh, Rocky. It's so cute you have a crush on someone. As for telling her, you should talk to pups that already have mates."

Raven's words made Rocky smile as he hugged his father.

"Thanks, dad." He said as he ran off.

Meanwhile, Ryder was playing games on his pup-pad when he got a call.

"Hello, Ryder here."

" _Hey, Ryder, it's Captain Turbot. I want to ask, could you send Zuma over to the island?"_ Captain Turbot asked.

"Why, Captain?" Ryder asked in confusion.

" _I need an extra set of paws on board the Flounder. Besides, Zuma always wanted to feed the dolphins."_

"You got a point. Okay, I'll send Zuma over. He'll be there as soon as possible."

" _Thanks, Ryder."_ The Captain said as he hung up. Ryder then scrolled to Zuma's icon before pressing it.

"Zuma, it's Ryder. Captain Turbot just called. He wants you to come to Seal Island. Probably feeding the dolphins."

" _Totally awesome! Thanks for the tip, Ryder. I'm on my way."_ Zuma said before he hung up.

* * *

It didn't take long for Zuma to arrive at Seal Island. A few minutes later, Zuma and Captain Turbot depart on the Flounder while Zuma's hovercraft is being towed behind them. Zuma would leave the hovercraft on the beach, but he wanted to have it close by in case something goes wrong. Soon, they notice a bunch of dolphins around them.

"Whoa, that's a lot of dolphins. Luckily I brought 3 buckets of fish." The Captain said.

As they fed them, one of the dolphins managed to convince Zuma into getting into the water. As soon as he jumped inside, two dolphins approached him. One of them splashed him while the other wiggled the tail over Zuma's belly.

"Hehehe! Hey, dudes, that tickles." He giggled. Suddenly, Captain Turbot saw a dog floating in the water through his binoculars. He turned to Zuma.

"Zuma, we got a dog overboard, straight ahead. I think he's unconscious."

When Zuma heard that, he swam over to his hovercraft, jumped in, started the engine, detached it and drove off. When he came close enough, he shouted, "Raff! Buoy!"

A floater launched into the air and caught the floating dog before both Zuma and Captain Turbot rode back to Seal Island. It was an hour later and the dog, who looked to be another chocolate Labrador, hasn't woken up. While Zuma was preparing the hovercraft to leave and take the dog back to Adventure bay, Captain Turbot was keeping an eye on the dog. 5 minutes later, he heard groaning and turned to see the dog waking up.

"W-Where am I? Why do I see double?" He asked as his vision was still blurry.

"Oh, you're awake. We found you unconscious in the bay. We saved you and brought you here." The captain said.

"Oh, I see, but who are you?" the dog asked.

"I'm Captain Horatio Turbot, but you can just call me Captain Turbot."

"Nice to meet you, I'm Navy." Navy replied.

"You must be hungry. You want a sandwich?" the captain asked as he held out a sandwich.

"Sure, why not? I haven't eaten for three days." Navy replied as he took the sandwich and ate it. A few minutes later…

"It's delicious." He replied.

"Glad you like it. A few more minutes and you'll be heading to Adventure bay.

"What's Adventure bay?" Navy asked in confusion.

"That's a town where Ryder and the PAW Patrol live." The captain said.

"Never heard of it. Anyway, let's go."

"Sorry, but you're not riding with me."

Navy looked at the captain in confusion. "Why?" He asked.

"Because I have other business to do here, but your ride is waiting for you outside. Just rest for a few more minutes and you can go."

Navy nodded, since his vision was a little bright, but not much. When the captain walked out, he was left in his thoughts _. I was brought here. This room is cool. But what I don't understand is that who would be driving me to Adventure bay._ He thought as he slowly stood up. He noticed that his vision was normal and he walked outside. As he stepped out and turned to look at the beach, he froze. Right near the hovercraft was a chocolate Labrador dressed in some kind of orange clothing. He felt his heartbeat increasing speed as he slowly walked over to him.

 _Is that who I think it is? After I jumped after him, we both got separated from our family._ Navy thought before he heard him talk.

"I just hope the dude is awake. Good thing I had a hovercraft close by." Zuma said to himself.

Navy was shocked to hear that. Now he knew for sure that this dog was him.

"Z-Z-Zuma?" He stuttered.

Zuma froze upon hearing that. He slowly turned around and gasped as his eyes went wide. He could see the dog's face clearly now. Already his eyes were filling with tears.

"D-Dad? Is-is that you?" He asked.

Navy nodded as he ran over and hugged him. "Oh, son, I'm so glad you're okay! I've been looking everywhere for you." He said.

Zuma smiled as he nuzzled his father. "Well, you found me now. Or at least I found you first, but had no idea." He said.

"Yeah, thanks for saving me, son." Navy said as he let go of his son.

"Anytime. Whenever you're in trouble, just yelp for help!" Zuma exclaimed. "Now, how about we head to Adventure bay?"

"Sure, but we need a boat to head there." Navy pointed out.

Zuma burst into laughter. "We don't, I'll give you a ride to shore."

Navy's eyes widened. "What? How?" He asked, not even thinking about his son steering the boat.

Instead of an answer, Zuma jumped into his hovercraft and started the engine. Navy was now even more shocked. His son was still young, and yet he drives a vehicle? He didn't even get a chance to ask as Zuma turned to him. "Hop in, dad."

Navy quickly jumped into the back and buckled up. "Ready."

"Good, Hold on, dad." Zuma told him as he drove off in the direction of Adventure bay. During the entire ride, Navy was in deep thoughts.

 _First I get saved, then I get reunited with my son and now this. What's next?_ He thought, unaware that he's going to see some more familiar faces.

* * *

Upon arrival at the Lookout, Navy's jaw dropped. He's never seen anything like that before. He looked right to see some of the pups playing in the yard. _Who are all of these pups?_ He thought. Zuma parked the hovercraft and turned the engine off before both dogs jump out.

"Wow, that's so cool." Navy said in awe.

"If you think that's cool, then watch this." Zuma said before turning to the hovercraft. "Raff! Raff! Pup-house!" Navy watched in amazement as the hovercraft transformed into a pup-house. Then, both heard a voice.

"Hey, Zuma, over here!" Both Labradors turned to see a female Dalmatian running towards him.

"Hey, Misty. What's going on?" Zuma asked curiously.

"Come on, the pups are playing pup-pup-boogie, Aqua is in the lead." Misty exclaimed as she dragged Zuma behind her.

"Okay, okay, I'm coming, I'm coming!" Zuma chuckled as he ran after his mate.

Navy felt his jaw drop and his eyes went wide. Aqua is at the Lookout? He ran after the two inside where he saw her dancing her tail off against Chase. Eventually, Chase lost his footing and fell, making Aqua the winner.

" Aww, man, I was so close!" Chase said, frowning.

"Well, what can I say? I'm almost as good of a dancer as Zuma is."

"Hey, I heard that!" Everyone turned to see Zuma and Misty running towards them with another Labrador behind them. Aqua looked past them and as she looked at the older Labrador, her eyes went wide as tears began filling in them.

"DAD!" She yelled out as she rushed towards him, catching Navy by surprise as she tackled him in a hug.

"Aqua! I'm so glad to see you." Navy exclaimed as he hugged back. Of course, the others were confused about what was happening.

"Um, Zuma? Aqua? Do you know that dog?" Misty asked.

"Of course, he's our dad." Aqua replied, making everyone, except Misty, Zuma, Navy and Skye faint upon hearing that.

"Oh, I'm so glad you two found him." Misty said.

"Actually, I found him unconscious in the bay with Captain Turbot." Zuma said.

"Navy? Is that you?" the five turned to look at Azura standing near the doors with tears in her eyes. Navy immediately ran towards her.

"Azura! You're okay!" He exclaimed as he embraced her in a hug. Neither of them saw how Misty got close to Zuma and kissed him. While the two were kissing, Navy and Azura were talking.

"How did you get here?" Navy asked.

"I went to see my old friend, Ryder. That's how I found out where Zuma was and Aqua and I lived here ever since then. What about you?" Azura explained.

"Actually, Zuma found me first in a bay. I woke up in a house on the island."

"Awesome." Then, Azura took a glance at Zuma and Misty and saw them kissing. She smirked. "Do you remember our first kiss?"

"Sure do, I was nervous at first, but managed to kiss you. Man, how bad of a kisser I was." Navy replied, shivering at the memory.

"Yeah, but I can say for sure that Zuma is a better kisser than you were."

"Huh? What do you mean?" Navy asked in confusion.

"Look." Navy turned around and saw Zuma and Misty kissing on the floor. The two were unaware that Zuma's parents were watching until…

"Bro, Misty, get a room, mom and dad are watching!" Aqua exclaimed, causing the two to break apart, blushing like mad, making the other four laugh.

* * *

 **A/N: Cool, right? Zuma goes with Captain Turbot, reunites with his dad and Navy reunites with Aqua and Azura. What is going to happen next? Find out next time.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: I apologize if I'm a little late, I had some things to do. Anyway here's the next chapter.**

* * *

Meanwhile, Ryder was giving Frostbite, who came for a visit, a belly scratch while Avalanche was napping. Then, his pup-pad rang. He stopped scratching her and answered.

"Hello, Ryder here."

" _Hey, Ryder, I got a bit of an emergency."_ Captain Turbot said.

"What's wrong, Captain?"

" _Well, my cousin wanted to feed the dolphins and took my ship out to sea, but his engine failed. Now he's stuck out there and the storm is coming in."_

"Oh, gosh, that's bad." Ryder said.

" _I know, but it gets worse. Alex and Everest rowed out to try and find the whales to watch, but are unaware that the storm in rolling in."_

"We're on the way. No job is too big, no pup is too small!" Ryder exclaimed as he hung up.

Meanwhile, Navy looked at his wife in shock after what Skye told him.

"So it's true? You're a member of the PAW Patrol?" He asked.

"Yes, I'm a water rescue dog. And…" But before she could tell Navy about Zuma…

"PAW Patrol, to the Lookout!" Ryder's voice shouted.

"Ryder needs us!" The pups shouted as they ran to the elevator. Navy ran as well, unaware that he and Marshall were heading the same way and since he didn't see the Dalmatian, they collided and crashed into the others.

"First you crash with Rocky and now with Navy. One day, you will collide with my mate and accidently kiss her." Chase said, making everyone laugh as the elevator went up. As they reach the top, the pups and adults line up in their gear, except Navy, who was watching in amazement.

"PAW Patrol, ready for action, Ryder, sir!" Chase announced.

"Thanks for rising up, pups. Francois, Alex and Everest are in trouble." The last name that Ryder said made Avalanche gasp louder than the others. "Francois wanted to feed the dolphins and took the Flounder out to sea, but his engine failed and he can't get back. As for Alex and Everest, they rowed out to do whale watching, but they are both unaware that the storm is coming. We need to get them all to shore quickly." Then, Ryder scrolled to the following icons:

"Skye, I need you to use your helicopter to find Francois."

"Let's take to the sky!" Skye shouted with a back-flip.

"Miranda, while Skye looks for Francois, you search for Alex and Everest."

"I was born to fly!" Miranda shouted.

"Azura, I need you and your hovercraft to help me to pull the Flounder back to Seal Island."

"Ready to splash!" Azura shouted. Navy smiled at his wife, but then…

"Zuma, I need your hovercraft and buoy to toad the rowboat back to shore."

"Ready, set, get wet!" Zuma shouted.

Navy gasped quietly upon hearing that. _My son is a member of the PAW Patrol? And that's what my wife wanted to say? I just hope Zuma will be okay._ He thought.

"Avalanche and Marshall, I need both of your ambulances and gear on the beach to give the three a checkup."

"EMT, coming through!"

"Ready for a ruff, ruff rescue!"

"Alright, PAW Patrol is on a roll!" Ryder shouted as they deployed.

* * *

It didn't take the team long to locate all three of them. But, while saving Francois was quite easy, saving Alex and Everest was hard, as the storm rolled in and waves were growing. Eventually, Zuma reached them and attached the boat with his buoy, but the waves were swaying the boat so much that Everest fell off the boat, but not before hitting her head on the side of the boat and knocking herself unconscious. Zuma immediately jumped in the bay with his scuba gear to save her.

After getting her in the hovercraft, Zuma took off again to the beach. Luckily, when she lost consciousness, Everest didn't swallow any water, otherwise she would've drowned. Meanwhile, Avalanche was pacing back and forth with worry in her eyes. Marshall noticed this and walked over to her.

"Avalanche, are you alright?" He asked. Avalanche stopped and turned to him.

"Y-Yeah, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Because you've been pacing back and forth ever since we got here." Marshall pointed out.

Miranda knew that Marshall had a point so she sighed. "I just can't help myself if Everest gets in danger. I…" Marshall cut her off.

"I see. Your motherly instincts are too strong. My mom has the same behavior about me and Misty." Avalanche looked at the Dalmatian in surprise.

"Really? She's just as worried about you two as I am about Everest and Frostbite?" She asked.

"Yeah."

"Wow, I never knew that. But, to tell you the truth, I'm more worried about Everest than Frostbite. She has a job and could get hurt. Sometimes I..." But her sentence was cut short as they heard Zuma driving over to them. They both rushed to the rowboat, but Avalanche's face fell when she saw that Everest wasn't there. Just as she was about to question, Zuma jumps out and gets her attention. She gasped when she saw Everest in Zuma's back, but didn't know she was unconscious. Instinctively, she took Everest in her paws and called out to her.

"Everest, wake up. Wake up! Please, answer me! Please, don't be dead!" No response. She felt for the pulse and felt relieved that she was still alive. She then turned to Zuma.

"What happened to her?" She asked.

"As I was towing the rowboat, the waves were swaying it so much that she hit her head on the side and fell off the boat." Zuma replied, making Avalanche worry again.

"No, no, no! She…" But before she could finish…

"Luckily, I was able to get her out before she swallowed any water at all." Zuma replied.

* * *

After the rescue, Ryder and the team returned to the Lookout for some playtime around the yard. While the pups were playing and the adults were with Ryder chatting, Navy and Zuma went on a walk to the forest.

"You got me so proud out there, Zuma. I never knew you were on the PAW Patrol." Navy pointed out.

"Wait, mom didn't tell you?" Zuma asked in confusion.

"She just started talking about it until you guys were called on a mission."

"Oh, I get it. By the way, what are you going to do now, dad?"

Upon hearing the question, Navy stopped and looked at the ground with a sad sigh. "I don't know, son. After I got separated from all of you, I was a stray. I'll probably be living in an alley somewhere in town." He said.

Zuma didn't want his father to live on the streets. He just couldn't let him. Then, he got an idea.

"Wait, dad." Navy stopped and turned around. "What if we can ask Ryder if you could stay with us?"

Navy was taken aback. He never knew his son was willing to do that. He smiled.

"Thanks, Zuma. If I could live at the Lookout, I wouldn't have to keep hiding from dog catchers. And I would be close to you, your mother and Aqua. I always knew you are kind and caring." With a tear in his eye, he hugged his son. After a few minutes, they let go and head back to the Lookout.

It didn't take much convincing to get Ryder to let Navy stay. In fact, he gave him a collar and a normal tag, indicating Navy is now Ryder's dog permanently. Navy got so happy that he tackled his new owner and began licking him continuously, tail wagging crazy fast. After a few minutes of giggles and licks, Navy jumped off and ran down to the hangout area. He found his family and had a new home. He couldn't think of anything better than this.

THE END

* * *

 **A/N: So, hoe did you like it? The next story will come soon. Until then, take care, fellow readers.**


End file.
